


An Encounter With You

by mezzaluna_ch



Series: Distorted Hues of The Mind and Heart [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mystery, Open Ending, Slight fluff, referenced mental disorder, referenced to Dissociative Identity Disorder/Multiple Personality Disorder, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: Renjun has a secret. A secret that enables him to meet Jeno and Jaemin.A secret his closest cousin knows. His best friend knows. Even his cousin's boyfriend knows.Yet, he doesn't know.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Distorted Hues of The Mind and Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005786
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	An Encounter With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> 1\. This is an overview of a sleeping self-prompt.  
> 2\. The tag, "referenced to Dissociative Identity Disorder/Multiple Personality Disorder", is purely based on research so there are inaccuracies.
> 
> _•Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD), is a mental disorder characterized by the maintenance of at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states._

✩✩✩

Through an almost-forgotten invitation and an appointment-free day, Jeno finds himself attending one of the most exclusive art gallery exhibit — Little Sun Art Gallery that only opens every quarter. It has been established by the well-known billionaire, Zhong Chenle who also happens to be his long-time friend. From what he knows, Chenle manages the exhibit by inviting almost everyone through special invitations, gathering the works of all the wonderful artists and auctioning some of their displayed paintings by the end of the quarter-month with a portion of the money being allocated to charity. It's been around for years but this is the first time he visited the place.

Jeno begins walking around the vicinity. He takes his time, looking and admiring each piece, reading its description and mentally taking note of the artist's name as a _just in case._ He freely roams around, observing every detail, even the tiniest one, he can see. At first, there's nothing attractive but he continues on since the gallery is wide and spacious enough. When he reaches at the end, he sees a painting that makes his brows furrowed in bafflement, because it's the only one in a frame among the canvases and _with a price on its description tag_.

"Starlit in the Dark." Jeno mumbles, reading the tag. When he stares at it, he sees a painting of the vast sky in black, blue, purple and light yellow hues surrounded by millions of twinkling dots that he supposes are stars giving light. Beneath it, is a shadow of a tree that has been abandoned by its leaves but then it’s being accompanied by the shadows of the grasses. The painting is signed at the bottom right with just a single Chinese character, 俊 (Jun). The more he spends time looking at it, he finds it enchanting. 

A smile slowly creeps up in his face as he remembers the wall above their grand piano at home is empty. He thought the painting goes well with the piece that Jaemin always plays at night.

"Five million won. That's a fixed price. Take it or leave it, Atty. Jeno Lee." Chenle states with a pleased grin, all the while teasing him with his title.

"Five million is a bit fascinating. In fact, it's an odd price compared to the others. I must say." Jeno wonders, tilting his head.

His friend, who sits across him, just gives him a nonchalant shrug.

"Alright, if you say so. Can I meet the artist though? Or a contact info?" He adds on.

"What are going to do with it, Atty. Lee?" 

"I wanna meet the artist. I'm interested."

"Sorry but this artist doesn't accept any personal invitations. Although, you can always come back here for his other paintings in the future." Chenle replies, a sly smirk decorating his face.

"Can't you do a favor for this friend of yours, Lele?" Jeno insists with a pout.

"Artists rules, Atty." His friend counters, this time, with a smirk. So he leaves with his newly-bought painting. 

But Jeno comes back each and every time, hoping to meet the artist one day.

✩✩✩

Jaemin can't recall the last time he actually walked out of his studio on such a warm and breezy afternoon. But today seems to be the perfect time because he can't think when he stared at his computer earlier. He's burned out, overstressed and on a mental block - _a fact he denied weeks ago._ The first thing he does the moment the sun's rays prick on his skin is walk ahead to his best friend's café in a hurry. Donghyuck has been talking about it for some time now and has been urging him and Jeno to visit it. 

So now he does.

"Can I take your order, Sir?" The man asks with a lovely smile. There standing across him by the counter is a petite beautiful man who has dark and slightly wavy hair, who has eyes that's of deep hazelnut hues, who has a cute perfect nose, and who has lips that are plush and of faint pink shade.

 _Simply stunning._ Jaemin thinks.

"Can I get a _cup of you?_ " He answers after a moment of blatantly eyeing the man, his confidence brimming. He's totally smitten at first sight. Call it stupid or idiotic, he really doesn't care.

"Sorry, we don't serve that kind of drink, Sir. How about something else?" The man answers, indulging him or so he thinks.

"Aww, you're such a _tease._ " Jaemin winks at him. This time, the man chuckles.

"Jaemin, stop flirting. You aren't single, may I remind you." A voice interrupts them who turn out to his friend, Donghyuck, glaring at him.

"Bummer.“ He says with a click of his tongue.

"Just get him an Iced Americano." Hyuck orders instead after throwing him another glare.

"With four shots of espresso please... _Yeonjun._ " Jaemin chimes it after sneaking a glance at the man's name tag.

"I'm in an open relationship, by the way. Jeno won’t mind, I'm sure. Plus, you’re exactly his type too." He adds in a whisper before settling himself at a corner table, still making sure he can catch a glimpse of the said man.

"He's off-limits." Donghyuck states with a warning, after putting his drink and sitting across him, arms crossing over his chest.

"What a shame. With a face like that, it's not a surprise if he has a partner." Jaemin states, eyes fleeting dreamily to the pretty man.

"I'm single though." The said pretty man, chimes in with a wink.

"You are?!" Jaemin immediately beams.

"Hyuck! Why in hell are you cock-blocking me?! Come on!" He adds. This time, it's he who glares at his friend.

"He. is. off. limits. Got it?" Donghyuck insists with emphasis.

" _Yeonjun_ , can I get your number? You can be my muse. Can't you?" Jaemin ignores his friend and gets up, striding towards the counter again.

"Sorry, I'm not sure about that and I don't give my number. But you can always come back here if you want to see me."

"So, you're always here?! Like every day?!" He asks excitedly.

"I have day-offs though." The man counters knowingly. 

Jaemin nods and only leaves the café when it's already closing time but he didn't get to see the said man the next day or the days that follow. 

Still, Jaemin keeps coming, hoping to see his muse again.

✩✩✩

** Present**

Renjun stands in front of the café on such a warm afternoon with the wind softly rustling his hair and the sun hovering above his head. It's exactly the café on the ad flyer that he has been holding on to. From the outside, the café exudes a cozy and comforting vibe - a perfect place to chill and relax after a hectic day. He looks up and finds the same café name that's on the print — Full Sunflower Café. It's just a few minutes away from his apartment but this is definitely the first time he has heard of the place although he rarely goes out, preferring to lose himself inside his studio with paints and brushes and depends more on delivery apps. With a soft sigh and brimming curiosity, he enters the café.

“Yeonjun!” The blonde girl from the counter calls him, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Yeonjun?!” A black-haired girl peaks by the kitchen door, beaming at him with a smile.

However, he frowns. For the record, his name is Renjun and not Yeonjun. 

"I thought you're still on leave. Are you coming back to work today?" Giselle, from what he reads on her name tag, adds on. 

"Oh, Yeonjun! I'm glad to have you back." Ningning, from her name tag, states as she stands beside Giselle.

Renjun blinks in utter confusion as he couldn't grasp any word to respond.

"He's not Yeonjun so stop pestering the customer and go back to work." Another voice comes in, interrupting them. The girls blink in surprise, their eyes look at him for a few more seconds and are about to say something but the man's glare makes them back out while nodding and goes back to their work.

"I'm so sorry about that. They have mistaken you for their friend. Please forgive them." The man turns to him with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine although it rarely happens. But do tell me, how similar is this Yeonjun to me?" Renjun can't help but questions.

"Let's just say you and him definitely have similarities. So how can I help you? I can take your order." 

"Oh, okay. A cup of Earl Grey please." He orders and then gives his card for payment. When the man tells him to take a seat from any vacant seat and that he'll deliver his order, Renjun nods and chooses the vacant seat by the window to people-watch in peace. Since he is already outside, he might as well, take advantage of it and look around for some inspiration for another painting. He spends the rest of the hour and so, like that.

"Renjun!" A shout from a distance echoes within the café. When he turns from where it is coming, his eyes are met with his cousin's worried and anxious expression which is really understandable. Imagine when the least expected person comes out and decides to breathe some fresh air out of the blue.

"Renjun, what are you doing out here in the daylights?" His cousin, Yukhei, asks as he takes a seat across him.

"Am I not allowed to go out, cousin?" He counters.

"You know that's not how I mean it." Yukhei frowns at him.

"Kidding. But I got curious about this café because of _this._ " Renjun slides the ad flyer towards his cousin.

"Oh..." He watches as his cousin eyes the flyer with the tips of his fingers brushing against it as if trying to figure out something.

"It's either you left it at my kitchen counter the last time you visited which I can't remember or... I don't know." He supplies, examining his cousin closely.

Yukhei only gives him a wordless nod while still looking at the print material.

"Anyways, how did you know I'm here?" This time, Renjun furrows his brows.

"When Donghyuck - my boyfriend - called and told me that you are here, I immediately rushed out of my office."

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend. For long? And how did he know me? I don't know him."

"We've been together for years now. He recognizes you from the pictures I show to him."

"Hello, I'm Hyuck. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier." Hyuck chimes in with another apologetic smile after placing himself beside his cousin with his arms stretching out for a shake.

"Again, it's fine. It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way." He replies with a fond smile, hoping it will ease the latter, and then takes his hand.

"So, why did you have to call Yukhei when you saw me?"

"Oh that... Ah... Uhm..." Hyuck trails off, nudging his boyfriend by his side. Renjun notices the silent message the two have been exchanging through their body language like he's not there.

"Renjun, it's almost dinner time. I think it's better to get you home." His cousin declares instead after taking a glance at his wristwatch and then stands up, ushering him to do the same.

"Let's meet some other time Renjun." Hyuck chirps in, waving at him already.

"Now, what the hell was that, Yukhei?" Renjun asks in annoyance.

"I know you don't eat outside so I'm bringing you home." His cousin reasons out.

"I can make an exception for your boyfriend."

"You can do that at another time."

Renjun huffs and rolls his eyes. 

"So tell me again, how did you see the flyer?" Yukhei pushes again after a few heartbeats.

"It was laid out on the kitchen counter. I was about to get water in the fridge when I saw that but I don't remember having it yesterday."

"Yesterday..." Yukhei repeats in a whisper.

"Wait… yesterday... What did… What did I do yesterday? Did we talk over the phone yesterday? How come I can't remember anything?" Renjun questions himself in succession, eyes growing wide at each dawning realization.

"No, Renjun. We didn't talk yesterday. You are at home all day, painting in your studio. You texted me though. Some time in the evening." His cousin supplies.

"How come... how come I couldn't recall? Some of it, Yukhei! What if... What if I'm having memory lapses again? What if I'm losing track of time again? What if it's happening again? Huh, Yukhei?!" Renjun mutters as panic starts filling his chest, bubbling inside. He clenches and unclenches his fist in repeat, attempting to stop himself from panicking.

"Renjun, calm down." Yukhei states, as he parks the car in the basement. He didn't even notice that they had already arrived in his apartment building. He lets his cousin lead the way from the basement to his floor, holding his hand as he thinks of the _what if's_ that has appeared in his mind just a few minutes ago. He had experienced it before and it was a terrifying nightmare, most especially the times when he wakes up and does not know what happened previously. He even remembers walking aimlessly in the streets at some point during those days. 

A shuddering shiver runs in his spine.

"Alright, listen to me." Yukhei says as they settle on his living room couch. Renjun nods, looking at his cousin with unshed tears.

"You are alright. You are good. You just got so lost in your painting that you failed to notice the time. You, not recalling yesterday, is fine because it happens unconsciously and not of something else. Renjun, you got me?"

"But..."

"You remember painting in your studio, right?" His cousin cuts him off.

"Yes." He weakly admits.

"Good. Now, that is what is important. What do you want for dinner? I can cook." 

"No, I don't want to eat anymore. I'll just sleep and get a lot of rest. I might just be stressed. You may be right all along."

"Alright, then if that's what you want. Come on, I'll take you to bed." 

His cousin, indeed, tuck him to bed after a few minutes of getting ready. Despite all the commotion his mind is having, he closes his eyes, forcing sleep to take him away for the night. 

_Except, it didn't._

However, Renjun stays still until he feels his cousin stands up when he doesn't move. He can hear his footsteps moves across the room although his canvases, paints and brushes are all over the place. When he didn't hear the door creak, he wandered with his eyes closed. 

_My clothes room?_ Renjun ponders mentally when his ears catch the sound of the sliding door. He hears his cousin's footsteps towards him after seemingly spending some minutes inside.

"Good night, cousin." Yukhei whispers, before finally retreating out of his apartment.

Renjun opens his eyes when he can no longer feel his cousin's presence and immediately jumps out of his bed. With urgency, he opens his adjacent clothes room, turns on the lights and scans around it. He's trying to see anything unusual. He checks everything with concentration but he ends up with nothing, as in none of his things are missing or misplaced. Everything's intact as if Yukhei didn't get in there in the first place.

 _What were you doing in here Yukhei?_ He thought before trudging back to his bed. Eventually, he surrenders to slumber. 

That night, Renjun dreams.

 _In front of him stands a man, similar in his age and height. They have almost the same features except that his hair is of dark brown shade and that his eyes are of deep hazelnut that seems so alive as he flashes him a big wide grin. Renjun stares at him, blinking wonderingly. He thought it's like seeing his own reflection but at the same time, it's not. The man across him is different from him, especially in his vibe and aura._

_"Hello, Renjun." The man says, stretching his hand for a shake._

_Renjun takes it without uttering a single word, still gazing at him._

_"I think you're ready. I know, you'll be fine too. Everything's going to be alright. Trust me." The man states with assurance and confidence._

When Yukhei arrives back at Hyuck's cafe later that evening, Chenle, his and Renjun's best friend, is already there. Earlier was really such a close call and with Renjun starting to notice the signs again, it's about to get out of hand anytime soon - _just like before_. They have to think of their next move wisely.

"Chenle." He greets.

"I heard what happened earlier." Chenle says directly. Yukhei nods.

"We can talk this over food." Hyuck suggests, placing a box of pizza on the table. 

"So did you check?" Chenle asks with an arch brow.

"Yes. His things are in his safe, buried carefully under the stacks of old clothes. Even the little one's things too." 

"Oh, I miss Injun." His boyfriend chirps in.

"Hyuck." Yukhei scolds him lightly.

"Sorry." Hyuck pouts.

"Don't worry. I miss him too, Hyuck." Chenle admits with an understanding nod.

"Renjun said this was laid out in the kitchen counter." Yukhei states, placing the said flyer in front of them.

"The cafe flyer. Do you think it's Yeonjun who did it?" Hyuck ponders after a moment, tilting his head.

"Probably." Chenle agrees, pressing his lips in a thin line.

"Don't you think it's Yeonjun's way of telling us that it's time. It's been a long time since the secret has been kept."

The secret that has been created by Renjun's mind. 

The secret that has been locked and tucked underneath the depths.

The secret that helps him live and survive all this time _unknowingly._

"I guess it's time for this secret to be known and out." Yukhei concludes again, making Donghyuck and Chenle nod in silence.

_It's time for the host to meet his personality and alter._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> 1\. Jeno and Jaemin scenes happen separately and on different timelines.  
> 2\. Thank you for reading it. ｡^‿^｡


End file.
